FlameClan/Roleplay
0This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5,' ---- Hiddenshade gazed at the entrace, but sat firmly beside the kits he was babysitting, fighting the urge to hunt.Silverstar 01:38, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail sighed, gazing back at Hiddenshade. Shadowkit placed his paw on Emberkits. "Mom will be just fine," Shadowkit insisted, hoping that she was okay. Flamestar 22 01:45, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Lilysong kept her paws light and her tail waved a bit. She was still heading towards the unseen Blade, she flicked her ears, sensing something. Duskfeather77 (talk) 01:55, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow panted, unable to stand the worry and exhaustion in her bones. "I'm sorry," she murmured to Cardinalblaze. She padded to her nest, towards her elegant kits, and collapsed, exhausted. Stormver 01:59, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Blade kept low, spotting the she-cat that spotted him. He snarled angerily. Ugh, another cat to waste my time with. He leapt forward, pinning her down. Flamestar 22 02:01, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Upon seeing an intruder, Hiddenshade yowled out a warning, gathering Cardinalblaze's litter and herding them into Frostleaf's den. There, he spotted Stormwillow and grumbled, searching for helpful herbs. He eventually gave up, not being a Medicine Cat, and splashed water onto her.Silverstar 02:03, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Lilysong struggled as the DarkClan cat pinned her down. "Pathetic Kittypet!" She insulted him, knocking his hindleg off of her. She struggled out, her paw flailing out as she swiped at his ears. "Portect the kits!" She gasped, aiming a weak blow to the side of his face. Duskfeather77 (talk) 02:07, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade already had the Medicine Cat den well-guarded, gazing back at Stormwillow. "C'mon, wake up!"Silverstar 02:08, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow sighed. "I can't. My body won't..." She broke off as a yawn interrupted her words. "I'm too tired. I can't do anymore," she yawned. Stormver 02:10, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Dodging her swipe quickly, Blade rolled over, pinning her once more. He gazed at the well-guarded camp. I can't take them now, I need to wait until they're less guards... Flamestar 22 02:11, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade grunted in frustration, twitching his tail tip as he gazed down at the Queen. "Um, then what about Cardinalblaze??!" He demanded out of fear, glancing at the weakened ginger-and-white tabby.Silverstar 02:12, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail gazed at Frostleaf. Was is so bad she couldn't give them an answer? ''Birchtail paced around again, looking back at his kits silently. ''Everything will be okay... Flamestar 22 02:15, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "I'm sorry, okay!" Stormwillow growled. "If I did anymore, I think I'd collapse!" She yawned again, closing her eyes. Unable to stop sleep, she let out a final growl. "I gave birth to kits yesterday and my problems are acting up." Stormver 02:18, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade simply blinked patiently. "I meant what do I do to help her?"Silverstar 02:18, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow wouldn't have continued; she was already sleeping with her kits.--- Wolfkit padded towards Hiddenshade, blinking at Stormwillow. "She's asleep," she meowed. Stormver 02:24, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade curled his lip angrily, barring his fangs. "What a traitor, may she rot as a rogue once more! How dare she let a Clanmate die, a true warrior wouldn't let a Clanmate suffer even with exhaustion, regardless of what happened hours or nights before!" He spat, turning his back on the she-cat with his tail lashing. He gazed down at the slowly dying Cardinalblaze, wondering what he could do.---- Stormkit glared at Stormwillow, Scarletkit growling beside him. "What a traitor, leaving our momma to di!" She hissed, lashing her tail in anger before gazing at her mother with worry.Silverstar 02:25, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan Category:FlameClan